<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Rink by an Open Fire by Buywood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466714">Ice Rink by an Open Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood'>Buywood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Thank for reading! </p><p>comments &gt; kudos but both are good!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Rink by an Open Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Makooooo!” Wu shouted, running up and down the hallway of their apartment. “Hurry up we’re going to be late!”</p><p>Mako groaned, shook his head, and smiled without trying to, unwilling to leave the warm apartment yet but loving Wu and Wu’s enthusiasm, despite it being- well, enthusiastic.</p><p>“I’m coming, Wu. Give me a minute, I need to find my gloves.”</p><p>Wu groaned dramatically, falling on the couch and laying there, sprawled out like a women in Victorian times having a mental breakdown.</p><p>“Gloves are overrated, Mako. The important thing is getting outside before the skating rink closes.”</p><p>“We’ve got four hours, Wu, I don’t think we’re going to miss it.”</p><p>“Oh, come on. Come on come on come on.”</p><p>“I’m working on it, Wu.”</p><p>Wu sighed dramatically, even though Mako was already by the door, grabbing the keys and his skates. Wu was going to have to rent some because it never got quite as cold in the Earth Kingdom – sorry, Earth Republic – as it did in Republic City, so he didn’t have a pair of his own.</p><p>The air was cold, and their walk was brisk, despite Wu occasionally getting distracted by some small shop or, once, a baby in a stroller being pushed by. Fortunately, the air wasn’t cold enough that it burned Wu or Mako’s lungs, and the snow on the main pathways had been cleared by the people walking by, making walking easier.</p><p>Republic City skating stadium was not as well-known as it sounded – tucked away in a back street and not decorated beyond the glowing sign out front, it was definitely not the most popular tourist attraction, but that made it theirs.</p><p>Mako might not admit it, but he was glad it was theirs. He was glad to have a space to spend time with Wu where he knew he wouldn’t be bothered. The smoothie shop came close, but the people there didn’t look kindly on them after the first time they had gone – they had gotten into a food fight, after all.</p><p>Mako snapped back to the present as Wu grabbed his hand and led him inside, grinning widely enough that mako rolled his eyes and smiled.</p><p>“Slow down, you’ll slip.”</p><p>Wu wasn’t hearing it. “Speed is imperative, Mako.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, Wu.”</p><p>They hurried. At least, they started out hurrying – they slowed down after both Wu and Mako slipped on the ice, since they intended to get to the rink in one piece.</p><p>“We don’t even need to pay admission, we can just skate out here,” said Mako.</p><p>“That makes no sense! There’s much more ice in the skating rink, and besides, there’s so many people-“ Wu stopped himself, glancing at Mako.</p><p>Mako glanced back at Wu. “No, no, keep talking. You’re cute when you ramble.”</p><p>Wu’s face was red from the cold. That was definitely the reason. “In that case, I’ll continue rambling.”</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p>----</p><p>“Hey, boys. What’re you up to?” A man was standing outside the door to the rink, dressed in a fancy-looking uniform.</p><p>“We’ve come to skate,” said Mako, as Wu stopped his rambling to listen.</p><p>“Sorry, but it’s closed. No skaters allowed.”</p><p>“What?” said Wu. “But it’s a skating rink. Don’t tell me they’ve decided to turn it into a pool. Pools are the worst.”</p><p>Mako could tell Wu was acting dumb on purpose. It was something he’d noticed Wu would do, way back when he still worked as his bodyguard – people he knew had spent so long expecting him to be dumb, given up so easily on teaching him just because he learned differently, that he’d begun to believe them when they told him he was a fool. And yes, he had a lot to learn – but he wasn’t dumb. That was what got Mako giving rants; people telling, even people thinking, that Wu was stupid.</p><p>But that wouldn’t help anyone right now.</p><p>“Why is it closed? Is everyone alright?” a young person walked up, carrying a pair of skates and wearing a concerned expression.</p><p>“There wasn’t an accident, if that’s what you’re asking. Owner just couldn’t pay his bills, from what I can tell.”</p><p>“What d’you mean Bob couldn’t pay his bills? This rink is the busiest in the entire city. There’s no way-“</p><p>“Look, son, I’m sorry. But no one goes in- it’s closed. Besides, “busiest” is relative; no skating rinks get lots of business here.”</p><p>Mako glanced over at Wu and saw his face fall, feeling his fall as well. They’d gone here every year since they’d started dating, and not being to go this year, or possibly any year, was- well, saying it hurt would have been an understatement.</p><p>----</p><p>The noise of the turning lock broke the silence that had followed them back, but it mended fast.</p><p>And broke again, when Wu flopped down on the couch, Mako sitting next to him.</p><p>“Hey,” said Wu after a minute, glancing up at Mako. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Mako realized he’d been crying. “No, it’s not. We’ve gone there every year since we started dating, and I thought- I thought we’d get to go for a lot longer.”</p><p>“I know, Mako. I did too. But we’ll get new memories, you hear me? We’ll make new ones, find new places, new traditions. The old ones ending doesn’t mean we have to forget them, or that we can’t make new ones.”</p><p>Mako laughed, squirming away from Wu’s fingers tickling him. “Thank you, I needed that.” He sighed, then continued, talking to no one in particular. “My boyfriend is so smart.”</p><p>Wu moved to better access Mako’s warmth via hugs. “Really, do tell.”</p><p>Mako laughed again, and continued, kissing Wu’s forehead before he did. “He’s so smart. And he’s really good with people, especially kids, and he’s so good at telling what people are feeling and why.” Mako paused, then whispered, “I love him. I love you, Wu.”</p><p>“Love you too, Mako.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank for reading! </p><p>comments &gt; kudos but both are good!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>